Songs and Scenarios
by Sarcasm Mode
Summary: A bunch of songs coupled with scenarios. Anyone may use the ideas here, but PM me first. Accepting suggestions and ideas. All pairings, characters and themes. Mostly canon. Personal thoughts and category added in. Read, review, PM, use. Not, NOT SONGFICS. Rated T for swearing and possible inappropriate... "Things".
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, hey people of Fanfiction! So, yesterday was my birthday, so I decided to give you amazing people a gift. (More like I am procrastinating. Curse homework to the pits of Tartarus. That makes me think of tartar sauce. Yum.) So anyway, first off, this is not, NOT a songfic. It is just some songs that fit with a particular scenario. Format will be: Category: XXX Song: XXX (by XXX) Lyrics: XXX Scenario: XXX Thoughts: XXX Don't kill me for not actually WRITING a fic., I don't have the time, but you can use all these as ideas for your own songfics. Just PM me when you use it. You don't have to, but I would like to read your fic. Okay, here goes! (By the way, there will be a few categories, such as romance, angst etc. You know, just like for fanfics. But most will probably be romance. All pairings, all characters. Mostly canon.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the songs, the characters or whatever. Maybe the idea. But anyone can use it so… Eh.**

Category: Angst/Romance

Song: Don't Love You No More (by Craig David)

Lyrics:

For all the years that I've known you baby  
I can't figure out the reason why lately you've been acting so cold  
(Didn't you say)  
If there's a problem we should work it out  
So why you giving me the cold shoulder now  
Like you don't even wanna talk to me girl  
(tell me)  
OK I know I was late again  
I made you mad and dinners thrown in (the bin)  
But why are you making this thing drag on so long  
(I wanna know)  
I'm sick and tired of this silly game  
(Silly games)  
Don't think that I'm the only one here to blame  
It's not me here who's been going round slamming doors  
That's when you turned and said to me  
I don't care babe who's right or wrong  
I just don't love you no more.

Rain outside my window pouring down  
What now, your gone, my fault, I'm sorry  
Feeling like a fool cause I let you down  
Now it's, too late, to turn it around  
I'm sorry for the tears I made you cry  
I guess this time it really is goodbye  
You made it clear when you said  
I just don't love you no more.

I know that I made a few mistakes  
But never thought that things would turn out this way  
Cause I'm missing something now that your gone  
(I see it all so clearly)  
Me at the door with you in a state  
(in a state)  
Giving my reasons but as you look away  
I can see a tear roll down your face  
That's when you turned and said to me  
I don't care babe who's right or wrong  
I just don't love you no more.

Rain outside my window pouring down  
What now, your gone, my fault, I'm sorry  
Feeling like a fool cause I let you down  
Now it's, too late, to turn it around  
I'm sorry for the tears I made you cry  
I guess this time it really is goodbye  
You made it clear when you said  
I just don't love you no more

Those simple words hit so hard  
They turned my whole world upside down  
Girl, you caught me completely off guard  
On that night you said to me  
I just don't love you no more

Rain outside my window pouring down  
What now, your gone, my fault, I'm sorry  
Feeling like a fool cause I let you down  
Now it's, too late, to turn it around  
I'm sorry for the tears I made you cry  
I guess this time it really is goodbye  
You made it clear when you said  
I just don't love you no more

Rain outside my window pouring down  
What now, your gone, my fault, I'm sorry  
Feeling like a fool cause I let you down  
Now it's, too late, to turn it around  
I'm sorry for the tears I made you cry  
I guess this time it really is goodbye  
You made it clear when you said  
I just don't love you no more

Scenario: Annabeth is mad at Percy. They break up. Percy blames himself. Both are sad.

Thoughts: I love Percabeth, so hopefully this won't happen. I don't agree with Percy blaming himself, but that seems like a Percy thing to do, don't you think? If anyone wants to write a fic on this, I would prefer Annabeth apologizing, which will cause Percy to do the same, they make up, happily ever after etc etc. But that's just me. The idea is yours for the taking. Just PM me first and tell me the name of the fic please.

**A/N: Obviously, this will be extremely short. But I'll do my best to give one song per day. Hopefully, I can keep this up. There will be A LOT of Percabeth, 'cause I'm suffering from PJO, HoO and Percabeth withdrawal. I wish Rick Riordan would hurry up. After this the ANs will be short. Please review and give me ideas too! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello! I'm back! New chappie! Enjoy!**

Category: Angst/Romance

Song: Back to December (by Taylor Swift)

Scenario: Annabeth and Percy break up for something Annabeth did. Annabeth point of view.

Lyrics:  
I'm so glad you made time to see me.  
How's life? Tell me, how's your family?  
I haven't seen them in a while.

You've been good, busier than ever  
We small talk, work and the weather  
Your guard is up, and I know why.

Because the last time you saw me  
Is still burned in the back of your mind.  
You gave me roses, and I left them there to die.

So this is me swallowing my pride,  
Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night,  
And I go back to December all the time.

It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you,  
Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine.  
I go back to December, turn around and make it alright.  
I go back to December all the time.

These days, I haven't been sleeping.  
Staying up, playing back myself leaving.  
When your birthday passed, and I didn't call.

Then I think about summer, all the beautiful times.  
I watched you laughing from the passenger side,  
And realized I loved you in the fall.

And then the cold came, the dark days  
When fear crept into my mind.  
You gave me all your love, and all I gave you was goodbye.

So this is me swallowing my pride,  
Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night,  
And I go back to December all the time.

It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you,  
Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine.  
I go back to December, turn around and change my own mind.  
I go back to December all the time.

I miss your tan skin, your sweet smile,  
So good to me, so right.  
And how you held me in your arms that September night,  
The first time you ever saw me cry.

Maybe this is wishful thinking,  
Probably mindless dreaming,  
But if we loved again, I swear I'd love you right.

I'd go back in time and change it, but I can't.  
So if the chain is on your door, I understand.

This is me swallowing my pride,  
Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night,  
And I go back to December.

It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you,  
Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine.  
I go back to December, turn around and make it alright.  
I go back to December, turn around and change my own mind.  
I go back to December all the time, all the time.

Thoughts: From the lyrics, I'm guessing Annabeth will choose a university far away from Percy without telling him first. They get into an argument, and Annabeth's pride gets in the way, as she is not willing to back down. Once again, seems like something probable, and in the end, Percy forgives her (of course) and they make up. This can be Annabeth's point of view in the scenario of the first chapter too.

**A/N: There. Another one done. Accepting requests or ideas!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry guys, I couldn't update yesterday because of school… So, I will be updating two today. Enjoy! By the way, there is a reason why this story is rated T. This is an example. There will be swearing. Mostly minor. Perhaps implied adult themes.**

Category: Tragedy/Angst

Song: Grenade (by Bruno Mars)

Lyrics:

Easy come, easy go  
That's just how you live, oh  
Take, take, take it all  
But you never give  
Should've known you was trouble  
From the first kiss  
Had your eyes wide open  
Why were they open?

Gave you all I had  
And you tossed it in the trash  
You tossed it in the trash, you did  
To give me all your love  
Is all I ever asked  
Cause what you don't understand  
Is

I'd catch a grenade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Throw my hand on a blade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
I'd jump in front of a train for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
You know I'd do anything for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
I would go through all this pain  
Take a bullet straight through my brain  
Yes, I would die for you, baby  
But you won't do the same

No, no, no, no

Black, black, black and blue  
Beat me 'til I'm numb  
Tell the devil I said "Hey" when you get back to where you're from  
Mad woman, bad woman  
That's just what you are  
Yeah, you smile in my face then rip the brakes out my car

Gave you all I had  
And you tossed it in the trash  
You tossed it in the trash, yes you did  
To give me all your love  
Is all I ever asked  
Cause what you don't understand  
Is

I'd catch a grenade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Throw my hand on the blade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
I'd jump in front of a train for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
You know I'd do anything for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
I would go through all this pain  
Take a bullet straight through my brain  
Yes, I would die for you, baby  
But you won't do the same

If my body was on fire  
You would watch me burn down in flames  
You said you loved me, you're a liar  
Cause you never ever ever did, baby

But, darling, I'd still catch a grenade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Throw my hand on the blade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
I'd jump in front of a train for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
You know I'd do anything for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)

I would go through all this pain  
Take a bullet straight through my brain  
Yes I would die for you baby  
But you won't do the same

No, you won't do the same  
You wouldn't do the same  
Ooh, you'd never do the same  
Oh, no no no

Scenario: Message from one of Drew's victims to her.

Thoughts: There really isn't much to say, but basically Drew is, as we all know, a slut and a bitch, and I am assuming that she had several vic—sorry BOYFRIENDS, and hurt them really bad. So this is one of them singing to her. Maybe after this, you can have her "repent" and fall in love with this guy, but that really isn't in her character description…

**A/N: That kind of sucked. Oh well. Read people! And review! And give ideas please! (There WILL be recurring themes. And I can't keep this up forever. HELP. Thank you.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello again. Thuke this time. I don't really like it… The song fits Thalia. You might disagree. Dunno. Review. Flames are fine, as long as you are RESONABLE.**

Category: Romance

Song: What's Love Got To Do With It (by Tina Turner)

Lyrics:

You must understand  
Though the touch of your hand  
Makes my pulse react  
That it's only the thrill  
Of boy meeting girl  
Opposites attract  
It's physical  
Only logical  
You must try to ignore  
That it means more than that

What's love got to do, got to do with it  
What's love, but a second-hand emotion  
What's love got to do, got to do with it  
Who needs a heart when a heart can be broken

It may seem to you  
That I'm acting confused  
When you're close to me  
If I tend to look dazed  
I read it some place  
I've got cause to be  
There's a name for it  
There's a phrase fits  
But whatever the reason  
You do it for me

What's love got to do, got to do with it  
What's love, but a second-hand emotion  
What's love got to do, got to do with it  
Who needs a heart when a heart can be broken

I've been taking on a new direction  
And I have to say  
I've been thinking 'bout my own protection  
It scares me to feel this way

What's love got to do, got to do with it  
What's love, but a second-hand emotion  
What's love got to do, got to do with it  
Who needs a heart when a heart can be broken

What's love got to do, got to do with it  
What's love, but a sweet old fashioned notion  
What's love got to do, got to do with it  
Who needs a heart when a heart can be broken

Scenario: Thalia pondering about Luke. Indecision about a relationship with him, because of fear of love, as her past experiences were not pleasant and misunderstanding about it. In denial about her growing feelings.

Thoughts: Well, I'm not usually a Thuke shipper, but this kind of works. Obviously, this works best with Percabeth, but I have done two about them already, so just for a little diversity, here you go! If you want it to be Percabeth, just change the names accordingly. (This is when they were on the run.)

**A/N: Will try to update daily, but no promises. I probably CAN make it tomorrow, but not sure. Peace out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Since pretty much no one is reviewing whatsoever, I'm going to assume that no one really cares that I just spent a whole week without updating. *Sobs. Oh well. So, another one up, and I shall not be updating much now. Sorry (to anyone who cares.).**

Category: Angst

Song: Tell Me A Lie

Lyrics:

Can't ever get it right,  
No matter how hard I try,  
And I've tried.  
Well I put up a good fight,  
But your words cut like knives,  
And I'm tired.  
As you break my heart again this time,

Tell me I'm a screwed up mess,  
That I never listen, listen,  
Tell me you don't want my kiss,  
That you need your distance, distance,  
Tell me anything, but don't you say he's what you're missing, baby,  
If he's the reason that you're leaving me tonight,  
Spare me what you think and  
Tell me a lie!

Well you're the charming type,  
That little twinkle in your eye,  
Gets me every time.  
And well there must've been a time,  
I was a reason for that smile,  
So keep in mind,

As you take what's left of you and I,

Tell me I'm a screwed up mess,  
That I never listen, listen,  
Tell me you don't want my kiss,  
That you need your distance, distance,  
Tell me anything, but don't you say he's what you're missing, baby,  
If he's the reason that you're leaving me tonight,  
Spare me what you think and  
Tell me a lie!

Tell me a lie!  
Tell me a lie!

Tell me I'm a screwed up mess,  
That I never listen, listen,  
Tell me you don't want my kiss,  
That you need your distance, distance,  
Tell me anything, but don't you say he's what you're missing, baby,  
If he's the reason that you're leaving me tonight.  
Spare me what you think and  
Tell me a lie!

Scenario: (Gods I can't even write this…) Annabeth, for some reason or another, falls in love with Jason. The rest is pretty much self-explanatory. But, if I must elaborate, Percy is heartbroken, and this song goes BOOM and fits in.

Thoughts: NOOOOOO! I have no idea why I would even think about this… So, anyway, I am completely biased about Jason. He will forever be a cocky, overly proud Roman player. I hate him. But that is just me. Did anyone read Rick Riordan's first chapter of MoA? Annabeth described Jason as "ruggedly handsome" and "too perfect". I thank the gods that she mistrusts Jason, but why oh why would he be "perfect" or "handsome"? If Rick Riordan breaks up Percabeth for him, he will find a lot of angry fangirls at his door. This is turning into an AN so I might as well say everything here. I have fallen in love with One Direction, therefore I shall be doing a series of their songs. Also, I am feeling extremely angsty, so expect more tragic and "NOOOOOOO THIS CANNOT HAPPEN" chapters in the future. Peace out.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: At this point I assume no one cares about this. Not even the friends I have on . Forever alone… Sad. Oh well. Summer's (almost) here! I can update more! Mostly because I'll be bored! Yay! But no one cares! Yippee! Here comes another one. After several months. But no one cares right?**

Category: Creepy cheerful oh my gods way too cheerful **(Yes I know that's not a category and yes I put that there on purpose)**

Song: What Makes You Beautiful

Lyrics:

You're insecure,  
Don't know what for,  
You're turning heads when you walk through the door,  
Don't need make-up,  
To cover up,  
Being the way that you are is enough,

Everyone else in the room can see it,  
Everyone else but you,  
Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,

If only you saw what I can see,  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately,  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
Oh oh,  
That's what makes you beautiful

So c-come on,  
You got it wrong,  
To prove I'm right,  
I put it in a song,  
I don't know why,  
You're being shy,  
And turn away when I look into your eye eye eyes,

Everyone else in the room can see it,  
Everyone else but you,

Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
If only you saw what I can see,  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately,  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
Oh oh,  
That's what makes you beautiful

Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na  
Na Na Na Na Na Na _[x2]_

Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,

Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful  
If only you saw what I can see,  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
Oh oh,  
That's what makes you beautiful

Scenario: Basically Jason singing to Piper.

Thoughts: NO! TOO CHEERFUL! AND IT'S STUCK IN MY HEAD! DAMMIT! Okay, the song is mostly self-explanatory, and even though I HATE both Jason and Piper, (Don't ask. I'll rant your ears off.) this song fits. Please don't turn this into Karaoke though. Please. I hate to think how they would actually sound.

**A/N: Sucky. I know. Please don't flame. My self esteem isn't the highest right now. I know how horrible it is. Ugh. And it's too cheerful. I love 1D and all, but… No. Just. No. Ugh. I'll now go brainwash myself with some sad emo songs.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello again, people of Fanfiction. It is I, the most awesome person in the universe! And also the most bored and one who dost not have a life. Argh. Summer and I have to prep for going off to England. Someone congratulate me! No? Damn… Anyway, I'm back, encouraged by a guest reviewer. So let this be noted: I UPDATE FOR REVIEWS. And now I feel absolutely pathetic… Oh well. Anyway, the fic is rated T for a reason. There will be swearing. Thank you for your understanding.**

Category: Angst/Oh my gods why do I do this to myself…

Song: Payphone (by Maroon 5)

Lyrics:

I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
All of my change I spent on you  
Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong  
Where are the plans we made for two?

Yeah, I, I know it's hard to remember,  
The people we used to be...  
It's even harder to picture,  
That you're not here next to me.

You say it's too late to make it,  
But is it too late to try?  
And in our time that you wasted  
All of our bridges burned down

I've wasted my nights,  
You turned out the lights  
Now I'm paralyzed,  
Still stuck in that time,  
When we called it love,  
But even the sun sets in paradise

I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
All of my change I spent on you  
Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong  
Where are the plans we made for two?

If "Happy Ever After" did exist,  
I would still be holding you like this  
All those fairy tales are full of shit  
One more fucking love song, I'll be sick.

Oh, you turned your back on tomorrow  
'Cause you forgot yesterday.  
I gave you my love to borrow,  
But you just gave it away.

You can't expect me to be fine,  
I don't expect you to care  
I know I've said it before,  
But all of our bridges burned down

I've wasted my nights,  
You turned out the lights  
Now I'm paralyzed,  
Still stuck in that time,  
When we called it love,  
But even the sun sets in paradise

I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
All of my change I spent on you  
Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong  
Where are the plans we made for two?

If "Happy Ever After" did exist,  
I would still be holding you like this  
All those fairy tales are full of shit  
One more fucking love song, I'll be sick.  
Now I'm at a payphone

Yeah, Yeah, Now baby don't hang up,  
So I can tell you what you need to know,  
Baby I'm begging you just please don't go,  
So I can tell you what you need to know

I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
All of my change I spent on you  
Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong  
Where are the plans we made for two?

If "Happy Ever After" did exist,  
I would still be holding you like this  
All those fairy tales are full of shit  
One more fucking love song, I'll be sick.  
Now I'm at a payphone...

Scenario: Annabeth breaks up with Percy after the Giant War (assuming they both survive, which due to my absolutely angst-loving yet fangirly heart, hopes not. DIE AT THE HANDS OF THE GIANTS! So much more drama and angst… Sigh.) because she believes he has changed after the time with the Romans. This could also happen on the Argo II, or even before that, if Annabeth ISN'T the seventh quest member, which I doubt. Anyway, Percy POV, blah blah blah, angst angst angst, you get the rest.

Thoughts: Again, WHY THE HELL DO I DO THIS TO MYSELF? Sobs. But it just fits so WELL! I mean, with Annabeth's pride, she will probably be resentful towards the Romans, and Percy HAS changed at Camp Jupiter, and oh gods I'm killing myself. Oh the irony. In the second verse, the part about "remembering"? Well, it's Percy who didn't remember, but now that he does, Annabeth just throws away everything they built because things changed. And she doesn't like change. She wants what? A monument that will last forever. Their personalities are so very different… She want solidity, he's unpredictable. Rant over.

**A/N: That was, once again, an extremely pathetic attempt at "breaking the forth wall". Sort of… I find that I use this fic mostly to communicate with readers. Ah well. I will now be answering reviews.**

LuvPercy782347213 : I'm glad you appreciate my whimsical random thoughts. And who doesn't love Percabeth?

Guest Goddess of Talk: I'm not saying Jason will sing it to her, it just fits their "relationship", if there really is one. And as requested, the rant: Piper is SUCH a Mary Sue. She pretends to be better than her siblings, since she doesn't like makeup and is so righteous and won't try to be beautiful. In reality, she's just a freaking Beauty Queen. And also quite a bitch. Her "claiming" Jason in The Lost Hero proves my point. Also, Jason doesn't even know her. In my opinion, they are both seriously delusional. Will it not get through her thick skull that the feelings are FAKE? She is such a petty, stupid, HYPOCRITE. Drew gets so much undeserved hate because of her. Drew has as much a right to Jason as she does. Jason, I don't have a real reason to hate him, except he just popped up and REPLACED Percy. No one does that. NO ONE. And Romans are prideful, idiotic and unworthy. Seriously. Romans act like they are so superior because they took over the Greek empire. That might be so, but if you analyse the aspects, Greeks are much better. Greeks are more artistic, their navy is much, much stronger, Sparta, which is part of Greece, has an equally powerful army, and the Greeks have given us philosophy, democracy, science and much more. So, Romans, will NEVER be as good as Greeks, especially with their overly cocky attitude. I don't hate all Romans, but I will never come to like them. Rate over. That okay? Satisfied you? Because if not, I'd gladly go on. And on. And on…

Guest: I'm very, very sorry. But it popped into my head. And the angst is just too juicy to let go of. And please, don't curse me to Tartarus. My homework is already there, and I don't appreciate being in the presence of Kronos. Just so you know, I wish Luke was down there. That annoying son-of-a-bitch that stalled Percabeth for so long… He was never, is not, and never will be a hero. But that's me. I'm welcome to contradicting debates. Been so long since I've had a good argument. Really, though. I hate him. So very much. Blame it on my inner fangirl who absolutely worships Percy.


End file.
